How to improve anti-counterfeiting technologies of products has become an issue highly desirable by producers and sellers to be addressed along with constant emergence of fake and inferior commodities and constantly upgraded means of producing and selling fake products. Existing anti-counterfeiting technologies common in the market include pattern anti-counterfeiting, wetness-sensitive anti-counterfeiting, watermark anti-counterfeiting, a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) chip, etc., all of which have their numerous technical drawbacks and problems including an insignificant anti-counterfeiting effect and a low counterfeiting threshold; instable anti-counterfeiting; and non-adaptiveness to different customers. Consequently the existing anti-counterfeiting technologies are desirable to be further improved and enhanced.